


The End of All Things

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: A poem created from a list of 10 words given to me by rosatremaine from ch. 10 of her fic, The End of All Things, "Battered by the political tides of Ragnarok and rejected by the realm he tried to rule, Loki returns to Midgard as a last resort, hoping to mend his relationship with the one person left who might care about him - but things are not quite as they seem."The result is pretty Ragnarok-ish, maybe thanks to all of the Infinity War discourse I've been reading!





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosatremaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosatremaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540398) by [rosatremaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosatremaine/pseuds/rosatremaine). 



**The End of All Things**

It’s awake now,  
green gems blink out of the mist,  
a sculpted mouth curving like a horizon—  
a promise. 

It moves forward through the ash,  
black and gritty,  
thoughts caught between the rock of you  
and a hard place.

Your heart burns—  
a volcanic mass,  
a furnace forging dreams  
out of ravens’ blood.

Arm yourself with demons.  
It expects  
nothing better  
from a monster like you.

 


End file.
